


Mom

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: A series of drabbles where Marinette and or Ladybug has their other self complemented.





	Mom

Sabine stepped out of the front door of the bakery. It was an unusually hot day for Paris. She had been cleaning when she had heard on the radio that there had been yet another akuma.

Over an hour ago the schools had been sent everyone home, and Marinette still hadn’t returned.

She had called Alya and was assured that Mari had left the school at the same time she did. Alya had promised if she heard anything Sabine would be the first to know.

 She could not help it, she quickly went to the school to check. Reluctantly the principle had let her look to be sure, but Mari just wasn’t there, and she still wasn’t answering her cell. What was going on, had she had run into the akuma? They tended not to be nice.

To make matters worse Tom was out of town at a baking convention, and she had nobody to turn to, so she simply started walking.

The streets of Paris were deserted, everyone had sought shelter, even the police had left the latest villain to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sabine was too concerned to worry about that. She needed to find her daughter. It didn’t take long for her to find evidence of the ongoing struggle. Overturned and smashed cars, buildings on fire with their walls smashed in, even the Effiel tower was bent to one side.

As she walked into the Tricodiro, she could see Chat Noir in the distance fighting a giant beast. It was disfigured and grotesque, and it looked like it was giving Chat a run for his money. She looked, but she couldn’t see if Ladybug was nearby, it was unusual to see one without the other.

It was then that she heard a groan from a nearby crater in the grass. Peering down she gasped. In a mangled heap was Ladybug.  She was pressed into the soil in the bottom like she had been run over by a steamroller. Her one arm was in a position that was entirely unnatural, and she was bleeding from her nose and ears.

Sabine slid down into the pit to help the poor girl, her own mission temporarily forgotten. Using her fingers, she wiped the dirt from the girls face. As she went to check if she was breathing Ladybug coughed starting to come around. Her head came up out of the soil. It would have almost been comical if it wasn’t for the gravity of the situation.

Ladybug’s eyes fluttered open as she moaned in pain. “Mamma, what are you doing here?” she winced as she went to move her mangled arm.

“Shhh Shhh.” Sabine hushed as she steadied the girl as she tried to get up. She was so delirious she imagined Sabine to be her mother. Looking at the girl Sabine shuddered. Somewhere this girls mother was probably worried sick if she even knew. It twinged how much this girl reminded her of her own daughter.

Ladybug rolled up to her knees and looked down at her arm as it dangled loose. Her head came up, and she met Sabine’s eyes. “Ma” she caught herself. “damme. What are you doing here it is dangerous.”

Sabine scowled, “let me see your arm ” She reached forward but stopped herself. Reaching up she pulled the kerchief that bound her hair back and untied it. She quickly unfolded and refolded it into a large triangle. Working quickly she gently put Ladybug’s arm in a tight sling.

Still in pain but boosted by the power of her suit Ladybug nodded. “Thank you. I need to go, Chat is gonna need my help this one is being difficult.”

Sabine smiled. “You remind me of my daughter, she’s brave like you. Do me a favour and make sure you give your mother a hug when you see her. I can’t find daughter right now but I will, and she's gonna get the biggest hug I can give her when I do.”

Ladybug’s heart was pounding as she stepped out of the crater, she stopped and turned to look at her mom standing in the hole. She hesitated, about to say something but in the end turned to the sound of carnage in the distance.

Sabine watched as this powerful creature stepped out into the light. She was ethereal as she stood at the edge of the pit, her hair fluttering in the breeze. She stopped like she was about to say something and then she grabbed her yo-yo from her hip and was gone.

Sabine climbed out of the hole, without knowing why she turned towards home. Somewhere deep inside she knew Mari was okay. She was probably caught up in helping someone affected by the Akuma. She would be home soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette sat on a park bench across from the bakery, still tingling from the adrenaline from the battle. She rubbed her arm, at least the cure fixed that too. Poor Tikki was exhausted and already asleep in her school bag.

She stood and walked towards home. It had been a rough day even by her standards. She was sure the little God in her bag would understand. She had to tell her mother everything, she had to know, just in case.

Most importantly she had to give her a hug.

 


End file.
